Minerals are required as part of the human diet for good health. For example: calcium is a major component of bones and teeth; iron is an essential constituent of hemoglobin; copper, magnesium, and zinc are co-factors for a variety of enzymes; and manganese and selenium can function as antioxidants and contribute to endothelial integrity. Mineral deficiencies can lead to poor health and specific disorders. The human body requires traces of minerals, e.g., calcium, iron, copper, and zinc, in soluble form to provide metallic ions which are bioavailable within the bloodstream. With the increase in highly processed and convenience foods, however, there are concerns that the typical diet in today's conditions may not contain sufficient levels of such minerals.
Naturally occurring minerals found in foods are often chelated or bound within an organic matrix. Minerals found in dietary supplements, however, are often in the form of an inorganic salt, for example, as a mineral sulfate. These inorganic mineral species are more reactive and can catalyze production of free radicals, which have been associated with various degenerative diseases or conditions, within the digestive tract.